1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a sweatband designed to be worn on the head of a user engaged in activities such as soccer. Specifically, in the preferred mode, the device comprises a generally tubular xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d sweatband portion, much like a typical headband. In an enhanced mode, the horizontal member is affixed to a xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d portion that is perpendicular to the horizontal portion, extending from the user""s forehead, over the crown of the head, and to the back of the head.
In either instance, the sweatband of the present invention comprises inserts for the purpose of protecting the user, which may be permanently placed or removable. In the preferred mode, the inserts are polymeric and function to absorb and dissipate impact forces with which the user""s head comes in contact. Importantly, the inserts may be strategically placed within the sweatband, such as in the areas most vulnerable to concussion or injury upon impact. In addition, the polymeric inserts may be removed from the sweatband so that the sweatband may be conveniently washed. In total, the invention provides a novel, lightweight means to protect the head of the athlete, while effectively functioning to absorb perspiration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for protective devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,062, invented by Trakh, entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Headband For Soccer Playersxe2x80x9d
The patent to Trakh describes improved head protection for soccer players comprising a headband formed of resilient material which may be worn alone or inside a conventional soccer helmet to cushion the effects of impacts to the head, especially for children in their formative years.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,993, invented by Steele et al., entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Head Gear With Tubular Ringsxe2x80x9d
The Steele et al. invention describes protective head gear comprising a plurality of concentric tubular rings formed of soft, yieldable material. The rings which are filled with non-flamable, light, yieldable material, are gradually reduced diametrically and joined by flexible ribbons. A chin strap and a rear support strap detachably maintain the rings on the head of the user.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,841, invented by Lampe et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSoccer Headguardxe2x80x9d
The Lampe et al. invention relates to an improved headguard for athletes and in particular soccer players. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a headguard is provided which includes a headcover and an adjustable head strap disposed on a perimeter of the head for drawing sections of the headcover together. The headcover includes padding having at least a front portion and a top portion and also includes a flexing section. The flexing section of the headcover is positioned such that, when the head strap is adjusted, at least a portion of the headcover flexes at the flexing section to generally conform to at least a portion of the head of a wearer.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,416, invented by Lampe et al., entitled xe2x80x9cHeadguard-Protective Sports Headbandxe2x80x9d
The patent to Lampe et al. describes a protective headguard to be worn by an athlete having a protective central pad, a rear pad, an adjustable strap system interconnecting the rear pad and the central pad, and one or more of a lack of any protective padding which would cover the side of the athlete""s head when the headguard is worn, a channel defined by the central pad extending substantially horizontally above the athlete""s brow ridges and below the athlete""s frontal bone when the headguard is worn, a slot in the rear pad extending substantially vertically from the athlete""s occipital bone and accommodating passage of a ponytail when the headguard is worn, a single unitary liner, bands encircling the central pad and releasably securing a liner to the central pad, a removable sleeve, a spine pad extending from the front panel to the rear pad perceptible lines of demarcation on the exterior surface of the central pad.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,181, invented by Hirsch et al., entitled xe2x80x9cBandana-Head Protector Using Fabric And Closed Cell Foamxe2x80x9d
The Hirsch et al. invention provides a device designed to reduce head injuries among soccer players, and others who would not otherwise wear head protection. It integrates closed-cell foam padding into a traditional bandana form. Foam padding is sewn between layers of fabric in positions which will provide a degree of protection from rotational forces and from direct blows to the forehead, sides, and top of the head.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,378, invented by Campana, entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Wrist Bandxe2x80x9d
The patent to Campana describes a protective wrist band having a composite body adapted to extend around a wearer""s wrist and having complementary connector means on opposite ends for releasably holding the band around the wrist. The wrist band body has an inner layer of a porous, absorbent, fabric material and a thicker shock-absorbing outer layer of a resilient, fluid-impervious, rubber-like closed cell material.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,638, invented by Hansen et al., entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Wristbandxe2x80x9d
The patent Hansen et al. describes a protective wristband with integrally woven inner and outer layers of an absorbent stretchable material to provide an endless hollow interior, and a cushioned shield disposed between the layers such that the shield is concealed to provide the appearance of a conventional, unprotective wristband.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,887, invented by Kim, entitled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Headbandxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Kim, an absorbent headband is provided which includes a resilient inner frame and one or more absorbent outer covers. The outer cover is generally tubular, and closed at each end. The outer cover is provided with a slot for removably inserting the inner frame member into the interior of the outer cover. A method is provided for absorbing perspiration which includes the steps of providing a resilient inner member which is generally u-shaped, providing a tubular outer cover, inserting the inner member into the outer cover, and placing the headband on the head of the wearer.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,488, invented by Ashinoff, entitled xe2x80x9cForehead Guardxe2x80x9d
The Ashinoff invention describes a forehead guard consisting of a closed loop of a terrycloth or similar stretch material tube and an unattached semi-circular plastic shock-absorbing member within the tube adapted to assume a forehead position on the user while the terrycloth tube is stretched about the back of the user""s head to complete the positioning thereof
The sweatbands of the prior art generally illustrate wide sweatbands without inserts, lightweight helmets with multiple open areas, head protecting items in the style of bandanas, forehead protective plates, and protective wrist bands.
In contrast, the present invention is a sweatband that comprises removable foam or polymeric inserts which function to absorb and dissipate impact forces. The inserts are placed within the sweatband in areas most vulnerable to concussion or injury. The inserts may also be removed so that both the inserts and sweatband may be conveniently washed. The sweatbands may also be washed with the inserts permanently in place. Therefore, the invention provides a novel, lightweight means to protect the head of the athlete, while effectively functioning to absorb perspiration.
The present invention is an improved, protective sweatband designed to be worn on the head of a user engaged in activities such as soccer, now the most popular team sport in the United States amongst both boys and girls. The American Academy of Pediatrics classifies soccer as a contact/collision sport and most contact sports use protective headgear. Soccer is the only sport in the world that encourages children to use their heads to hit the ball, yet no protective headgear is worn.
In the preferred mode of manufacture, the device of the present invention comprises a xe2x80x9chorizontalxe2x80x9d sweatband portion, much like a typical headband, which includes a plurality of apertures for the insertion of protective material such as foam padding or a semi-rigid insert, within a generally tubular perspiration-absorbing fabric. Ends of the tubular band are joined with one another via means selected from the group consisting of snaps, hook and loop fasteners, or buttons to effectively contain the insert(s) and provide a secure fit for the user. Alternatively, the ends of the band may be permanently affixed, such as by being sewn together.
In an enhanced mode, the horizontal sweatband may be affixed to a xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d portion, in a cross pattern configuration, perpendicular to the horizontal portion. As such, the vertical portion extends from the user""s forehead, over the crown of the head to the back of the head, also including apertures for insertion of protective inserts to provide additional protection.
In either instance, the sweatband of the present invention functions to effectively absorb perspiration in the traditional sense, as well as provide an appropriate level of ventilation and breathing, reducing heat in the process. The sweatband is also expandable, much in the manner of a traditional headband.
In addition, the sweatband comprises removable inserts for the purpose of protecting the user. As noted, the inserts are either foam-like or polymeric, functioning to absorb and dissipate impact forces with which the user""s head comes in contact. Studies have shown that properly-placed foam padding may reduce impact forces by better than fifty percent.
Importantly, the inserts may be of a variety of widths, and may be strategically placed within the sweatband, such as in the areas most vulnerable to concussion or injury upon impact. As such, particularly for usage in soccer played by small children, a three to five inch curved section of padding material is located in the forehead area. The concussion rate reported in soccer is reported to be the same as in tackle football. Thus, precise placement of the appropriate forehead protective insert is significant in several respects.
Firstly, it is important to consider that in the sport of soccer, players intentionally xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d the ball, or intentionally deflect or direct the ball with their forehead, on a regular basis. Studies have shown that such heading may cause forces equal to 150 to 200 pounds of force, which, especially with repetition, can cause damage to the brain. A particular study performed in the Netherlands found that, compared to swimmers or track athletes, soccer players scored significantly lower on tests that measured memory, visual and verbal memory, visual analysis and planning, and mental flexibility. In addition, Dr. Muriel Lezek of the Oregon Health Sciences University has stated xe2x80x9cThose test results suggest that these players would be slower at learning and remembering new material that they hear or see.xe2x80x9d Moreover, a 1988 publication stated xe2x80x9c. . . families should be aware that even children diagnosed with xe2x80x9cmildxe2x80x9d traumatic brain injury may experience subtle changes in cognitive ability and behavior.xe2x80x9d
Children are especially at risk to the foregoing, as their brains are still developing. Moreover, the young and inexperienced player often wants to head the ball but lacks appropriate technique and skill, and typically fails to give with the ball, thus failing to dissipate the impact forces.
The American Youth Soccer Organization recommends that children under ten years old not head the ball. However, young children do not always follow the recommendation and, inadvertently, do get hit in the forehead area.
In fact, children athletes even participate in xe2x80x9cheading drillsxe2x80x9d of three to four minutes each week, during which they will probably be hit on the head ten to fifteen times by a ball tossed from approximately ten feet away. All of the above necessitates usage of the present invention, which provides a lightweight and non-burdensome means to absorb and dissipate a substantial portion of the impact forces associated with such heading.
xe2x80x9cHeadingxe2x80x9d a soccer ball does not usually cause enough trauma to injure an adult player""s head. However, young children dashing around a soccer field can bash their heads together, get kicked in the head, experience player-to-player contact, have their heads hit the ground, come in contact with a goal post, or inadvertently get hit in the forehead area with the ball. The Consumer Product Safety Commission has raised awareness about the risk of injury from collisions such as goalposts or another player""s head/body, and a recent study recommends that soccer develop and adopt methods to prevent head injuries, as the risk of sustaining a concussion in the sport of soccer is high. Based on concussion history, the odds are that one out of two soccer players will wind up with a concussion with-in a ten year period.
Given the speed at which the game is played, the fact that soccer is classified as a contact sport by the American Academy of Pediatrics, and the relative lack of head protective equipment typically found in the sport, the present invention is highly needed to alleviate and/or minimize the risk of a host of injuries, most notably concussions, which are often difficult to identify. Second concussions are particularly damaging when players have yet to fully recover from first concussions. It should also be noted that many children engage in physical play in which elbows commonly strike the head in the forehead area. The present invention also serves to mitigate the incidence of cuts and bruises associated with such collisions.
With regard to the enhanced embodiment of the present invention, the crown of the head may be protected by a relatively small protective insert, such as a curved two inch piece of foam or semi-rigid polymer.
Regarding the practicality of the invention, the polymeric inserts may be removed from the sweatband so that both the sweatband and inserts may be conveniently washed. Moreover, the invention uniquely acts as a two-sided sweatband. When one side is wet, the reverse side can then be used, allowing the wet side to dry. Thus, in total, the invention provides a novel, lightweight means to protect the head of the athlete, while effectively functioning to absorb perspiration.
Moreover, the present invention may be manufactured in a variety of sizes, so as to render the benefits of same available to athletes of all ages.
Likewise, in order to render the sweatband effective for usage in a variety of applications, both the insert and sweatband itself may be of a variety of widths, tailored to the portion of the head intended to be protected by same. A varying quantity of foam or semi-rigid inserts may also be utilized, depending upon the sport for which the sweatband is intended to be used.
In addition, it should be noted that the sweatband of the present invention may be designed and colored in a stylish manner, such as to match the team colors appearing on the players"" uniform or footwear. This is expected to enhance the acceptance of the invention, particularly amongst the above-noted smaller children. The sweatband may also be reversible, allowing for additional possibilities of colors and designs.
Furthermore, regarding usage of the invention during play, it is important to note that the present invention does not affect the angle or control exerted when heading the soccer ball. As such, the invention enables the player to be protected without interfering with his or her natural skill. Finally, it is also worth noting that the present invention does not increase the distance when heading the ball, thus the game is not adversely affected by its usage.
In summation, in light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide protective sweatbands that are used for soccer players, and for children in particular.
It is a further object of the invention to provide protective sweatbands that are lightweight, cool and comfortable to wear and use, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide sweatbands that are manufactured in a variety of previously determined sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide sweatbands with protective inserts that may be easily removed for washing purposes. The sweatbands may also be washed with the inserts permanently in place.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide sweatbands that are manufactured in a variety of previously determined colors and designs, so as to match the decor of uniforms or equipment upon with which they are used.